


Con Virgin

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day June '13 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Conventions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles drags Derek to a con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con Virgin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> Written for Yaoisakka's prompt "Sterek - Stiles drags Derek to a con"

“Come on, come on, come on!” Stiles said, practically vibrating with excitement. Derek rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be dragged toward the pre-reg line.

An hour later they were through. Derek had thought by this time he'd want to kill himself, but he'd actually really enjoyed listening to Stiles explain everything about the convention, sometimes pointing out costumes he liked or someone carrying merch he wanted.

“So what do you want to do first?” Stiles asked as they entered the main convention area.

Derek looked around, still feeling a little overwhelmed. Frankly, he wasn't really even sure why he was there. Surely Scott would have been a better choice, especially since he actually knew something about conventions and all the stuff there. Derek didn't, not really. He'd read comic books as a kid and liked movies, but this was on a way different level from that.

Thankfully, Stiles just smiled when Derek didn't answer. “I know, dude, this is probably a bit much,” he said. “How about we just walk around for a little bit? Then you can get more of an idea of all the awesomeness.”

“Sure,” Derek said, giving a small smile in return.

They walked for awhile, Stile talking and pointing the whole time. As Derek got more comfortable, he talked more, telling Stiles about reading Spider-Man as a kid when a troop of cosplayers passed or about the first time he saw Star Wars in theaters when they passed a panel discussing Episode VII. It was... nice, Derek decided.

Even nicer was their hands brushing every once and awhile, especially when the crowds got tighter, and the way Stiles' heart beat faster and his face flushed. Finally, he just grabbed Stiles' hand, twining their fingers together. Stiles' heartbeat kicked up even faster than before, but when Derek looked at him, he smiled. Derek tried to hide his own smile as they continued to walk, but fuck it, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
